Patchworks
by stubbornheroine
Summary: They started off on the wrong foot. But, circumstances will force them to be on better terms with each other. - CYA: Cagalli-Yzak-Athrun
1. Patch 1:Snowman

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed.

AN: This is sort of an AU drabble story. So expect very short chaps. LOL (and yeah, I shouldn't have started a new freaking story! Argh…)

I just wanted to write this story for fun so please don't expect too much! Bwahaha

' '- for thoughts

Patchworks

Patch 1: Snowman

Cagalli Yula Attha woke up earlier than usual. She was transferring to another station, and she was really excited. She felt like being a student in a new school. She was looking forward to having new friends and of course, new adventure. Well, her work entails adventure alright.

She had been a cop for two years now and she loves her job. Her father is a retired General, while her twin brother is in the navy. Her mother is a designer though, and she really felt disappointed that her only daughter did not follow her footsteps instead.

-shshshsh-

Other police officers were staring at her as she entered Plants station. The station was slightly bigger than Orb station, her previous workplace.

Some officers were also staring at her because of her uniform. Instead of the usual skirt that most female cops were wearing, she was wearing pants.

She didn't mind them though, since female cops were allowed to wear pants too if they preferred them. And there was no way that she'd prefer skirts over the very comfortable pants she's wearing now.

The blonde only exercised her right to choose.

-shshshsh-

Chief Andrew Waltfeld, a brunette with blue eyes, was a family friend of the Atthas.

"Even if you're like my younger sister, you should keep in mind that I wouldn't give you preferential treatment, okay?"

"Of course, Chief." She answered politely.

"I will now introduce you to your colleagues. I hope you'll have a wonderful stay in this station."

"Thank you, chief."

They left Chief Waltfeld's office and Cagalli was introduced to her colleagues.

-shshshsh-

Cagalli's partner was a nice and a nosy woman named Lunamaria Hawke. Cagalli was a bit taller than her magenta haired partner.

They were in the cafeteria and were in line waiting to be served.

"Cagalli, do you have a boyfriend?"

"Err, none."

"Really? With your looks, you should have a boyfriend."

"Well, do you?"

"Yes, but he's not a cop. He's name is Shinn Asuka… If you want I can introduce you to some single men."

"No thanks. I'm not really interested."

"Okay, but if you change your mind, just let me know." She winked at her.

-shshshsh-

She just came from the vending machine and started to drink from the canned soft drinks, when her phone vibrated. She looked at the message and started to reply while holding the drink in the other hand. She turned a corner without looking up from her phone.

"Dammit! Can't you look where you're going?"

Cagalli bumped into another officer and splashed some of the juice on his uniform.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry. Here…" She put her phone in her pocket and guiltily offered her handkerchief.

The man looked coldly at her. "I don't need that. Just look at where you're going next time… and to think you're a cop." His green eyes were full of disapproval.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean? I already said sorry, didn't I?"

"Cops should be responsible and not adding to problems in the society." The blue-haired man proceeded to the men's room and left Cagalli in the hallway.

"Geez…' Cops should be responsible and not adding to problems in the society'" She mimicked the man. "What a snob! Fortunately he's not in my division. Hmmpppp."

-shshshsh-

"What happened to you?" Luna saw that Cagalli was annoyed. Cagalli's facial expression showed that she was somewhat pissed.

"I met a snowman in the hallway."

"Snowman?"

"Yeah…A snob who could freeze someone to death, with his glare."

"Uh oh…don't tell me that the snowman has blue hair and green eyes."

"Bingo!"

"That's Athrun Zala and he's a cold person indeed and…" But Luna wasn't able to finish her statement.

The snowman entered their office. He then saw Cagalli and emerald eyes met amber ones. They had some sort of glaring contest for a while.

He then proceeded to a cubicle near the window.

"Damn. He's from our division too?" Cagalli hissed.

"Yes. And he's Nicol Amalfi's partner, who works in the cubicle beside Athrun's. They weren't here this morning, since they were on patrol…But you can't deny that he's handsome."

"He's a snob. He's a snowman! And I don't like him. Thank goodness he's not my partner."

"Hehehe. But, I think I saw sparks between you, a while ago." She teased.

"You saw sparks that will start a war." Cagalli continued reading the report that Luna gave her. 'I'd better avoid that snowman as much as possible.'


	2. Patch 2:Challenge

Patchworks

Patch 2: Challenge

Almost a week has passed and Cagalli got more acquainted with other officers in her division and in other divisions as well. She had gained new friends and gained more knowledge about the comings and goings in Plants station.

She even got along with Nicol Amalfi and she learned that the lad was exceptionally kind. She realized that only an angelic guy like him would be able to last as the snowman's partner.

Athrun and Cagalli were able to avoid each other on most occasions and if ever they'd meet, they greet each other with a glare.

-shshshsh-

Luna and Cagalli had just finished their lunch and were playfully pushing each other as they made their way out of the cafeteria.

Cagalli pushed hard and Luna lost her footing. Fortunately, Luna was able to hold on a nearby table, knocking what seemed to be an iced tea, in the process. The said tea, unfortunately was splashed on a person named Athrun Zala.

"Dammit." Athrun Zala cursed loudly and they got the attention of the other occupants.

And Cagalli could only curse in her mind.

Luna apologized profusely for the accident and Cagalli also said an insincere apology this time.

He ignored Luna and glared at the blonde and spat. "Is this your way of making me notice you? 'Cause you've succeeded."

"I'm sorry?" Cagalli didn't understand what the snowman was saying.

"Don't play dumb now. If you're trying to get my attention like other women, you certainly succeeded. But I'm not interested." He stated coldly to piss her off.

Cagalli felt her jaw drop to the floor. "You think I want your attention? Are you delusional? It was a freaking accident! And if I wanted your attention then it should have been me who tripped and not Luna." She gritted her teeth now.

"Come on Athrun, it was an accident. Let's go now so you can change." Nicol tried to appease Athrun.

But Cagalli was still fuming. "I don't want your attention. What I want is to kick your stuck up a** right now!"

"Cagalli, let's go… I'm sorry again Athrun, it was my fault." Luna tried to lead Cagalli to the exit but failed.

"I'll give you the chance then, but I want a more civilized fight…And the loser should kneel in front of the winner and apologize." Athrun challenged.

"Bring it on!" The fiery cop replied.

'You're going down.' They both thought.

-shshshsh-

Athrun was able to change in dry clothes and they were now in the shooting range. They still had 15 minutes before their lunch break ended.

"Cagalli, maybe this is a bad idea. Athrun is a sharpshooter." Luna whispered to her partner. "Let's just try to apologize again and leave okay?"

Cagalli stubbornly shook her head. "I will not back down from this challenge."

"Good luck then." Luna said and proceeded to the back.

"I'll go first…Whoever gets the highest score with 3 shots, wins." Athrun , wore the shooting gear, positioned the gun and fired.

Bang!

Bang!

Bang!

He got 2 bull's eye and hit 9. He was disappointed at his last aim.

Cagalli felt relieved. She had a chance.

She also positioned herself in front of the target, held the gun and fired.

Bang!

Bang!

Bang!

She was able to hit 3 bull's eye.

Luna, Nicol and some officers who watched were dumbfounded.

Athrun Zala, sharpshooter of Plants station, lost to the newest female member of their station. Some officers were devastated for they placed their bets that Athrun would win.

"How did you do that?" Luna asked when she recovered from the shock and was able to approach the blonde.

"I'm also a sharpshooter." Cagalli sheepishly smiled.

Athrun was also at a loss for words. If only he had hit the bull's eye for the third time, it could've been a tie. And how could he lose to someone like her?

And to think that he also needed to kneel and apologize. He clenched his fist and approached Cagalli.

Cagalli wondered if Athrun would actually kneel, and was surprised when Athrun was indeed about to kneel.

"Stop…You don't have to kneel anymore."

Athrun raised his brow. "But this was the deal." He then proceeded to kneel. "I'm sorry." He did not say why he was sorry, after all, saying sorry was only the consequence of losing the game. He then stood up and left the shooting range with Nicol.

"I shouldn't have underestimated her." He said softly to Nicol.

"Yes…Why don't you just try to be friendly with her. Cagalli's actually nice."

But Athrun wasn't listening. 'It was wrong of me to be considerate in choosing a shooting contest. I should've chosen judo and won…I'll definitely win next time…'

-shshshsh-

"Pay up people." Luna approached the officers who placed their bets on Athrun.

Cagalli looked disbelievingly at Luna. "I thought you wanted me to back down?"

"Well…I'm still your partner that's why I placed my bet on you." She grinned.

"Thanks, partner." Cagalli smiled.

-shshshsh-

AN: After this chap, I will focus on the real world again. LOL (7/25/12)


	3. Patch 3:Best Friend

Patchworks

Patch 3: Best Friend

Nicol, Athrun, Luna and Cagalli were in Chief Waltfeld's office.

The older man looked at the reports. "Good work officers. Officer Amalfi and Officer Zala arrested 4 thieves and 3 robbers this week, while Officer Hawke and Officer Attha arrested 5 thieves and 2 robbers. You exceeded the normal rate of catching criminals this week. Keep it up and ensure the safety of our citizens." He then saluted all of them and they saluted back.

-shshshsh-

"Why are you unhappy?" Luna asked when they approached their cubicle.

"Well, we only tied with the snowman. 7 criminals per pair…We really should catch more next week."

"But that would be difficult since Nicol and Athrun is an exceptional pair."

"Then we're going to be MORE exceptional." Her amber eyes were blazing with determination.

-shshshsh-

"Are you smiling?" Nicol asked his partner.

"No." But Athrun's lips were slightly twitching upward.

"Unbelievable! You are smiling." Nicol was surprised for he rarely saw him smile since they became partners. "So, why?"

Athrun didn't deny it any longer. "Attha is pissed."

"Huh?"

"We tied with them, Nicol. We both caught 7 criminals each and she's not happy about it."

"You do know that both of you are being childish, right?"

"I'm not childish. She is…I'll just make sure that we remain as the best pair in Plants." He smirked.

"Athrun, I hope you won't get mad…"

The blue-haired officer looked questioningly at his green-haired partner. "Cagalli's transfer is actually good for you…because you became more alive since she came."

"What nonsense are you talking about?"

But Nicol only smiled at him.

-shshshsh-

"Thanks for the delicious dinner, Aunt Ezaria."

"You're welcome dear." Ezaria Joule was the mother of Cagalli's best friend, Yzak Joule.

Cagalli went to the living room and watched TV, while her silver-haired best friend washed the dishes. His mother followed him in the kitchen.

"Son, when are you going to make a move?" His mother silently asked.

Yzak almost dropped the plate. "Mom, how many times should I tell you that we're just friends?"

"I am your mother and I can clearly see that you're in love with her. There's no point in denying."

Yzak grumbled, "I don't want to ruin our friendship."

"Son, you really should make a move before someone takes her away…And it would be a shame since I want her as my daughter-in-law." She said matter-of-factly.

-shshshsh-

They just finished with the playstation and Cagalli was beaming for she beat Yzak again.

"Hey, do you want to watch a movie tomorrow?" He tried to ask casually.

"I can't. I've got to visit mom and dad. Let's watch next week."

"Fine…By the way, you're not dating anyone from Plants station, right?"

"Nope and if I do, I'll tell you right away since you're my best friend; or have you forgotten that?" She teased.

"Of course I haven't. I just want to make sure." He wished that he was more than her best friend though.

They became friends while attending the police academy, since they have similar personalities, likes and dislikes. 'Birds of the same feather flock together' was the saying that applied to them.

"You'll also tell me immediately if you're dating anyone, right?"

"Yeah…" He cleared his throat and continued, "Cagalli, is it okay if I…if I…cou…cou…"

Cagalli furrowed her brows while waiting for him to finish.

"If I call you tomorrow?" He cursed in his mind. Why can't he just say 'court you'? He's also a cop who had arrested lots of criminals and faced numerous dangers. But he's also just another man stuttering in front of the woman he loves.

"You're acting weird. Why do you even have to ask?"

Unfortunately, Cagalli was oblivious to her best friends' feelings.

-shshshsh-

AN: Another chap since plot bunnies wouldn't leave me in peace. Don't you just hate it when you're not supposed to write, but ideas keep popping up in your head? LOL


	4. Patch 4:Amazon

AN: Thanks a lot to those who reviewed.

Patchworks

Patch 4: Amazon

Cagalli and Luna were patrolling some neighborhood in Plants City. Luna was driving slowly.

"Luna, tell me more about the snowman."

"Ooh, why the sudden interest?" The magenta-haired teased.

"Of course, I should know my enemy so it would be easier to crush him." Cagalli stated flatly.

"Why don't you just try to be civil to him?"

"Come on, just give me some useful information."

"Okay…Athrun is single and not in a relationship, and his birthday is on Oct. 29, 1988." Luna was smiling.

Cagalli was starting to get annoyed. "I said useful…But heck, he's older than me?" She thought that he was younger. Her birthday is on May 18, 1990.

"Shouldn't you be MORE surprised that he doesn't have a girlfriend?"

"Not really, only a crazy woman would have him as her boyfriend." Cagalli smirked.

"Trust me, there are lots of crazy women who wants him."

"Well, who cares? Just tell me something about his strengths and weaknesses like what kind of martial arts is he good at?"

Luna stopped the car for 2 women crossed the street. "He's good in judo and excellent in kendo. He was the top 1 in his class in the academy. What else…As you know he's also a sharpshooter. He's also good with tinkering electronic devices. And he received numerous awards since he became a cop."

"Damn! So he's actually a good cop? What about his weaknesses."

"Sorry, I don't know of any so far."

"Then I'll just have to find them out." She narrowed her eyes.

-shshshsh-

Chief Andrew Waltfeld would invite some of his subordinates and colleagues to judo matches, from time to time.

It was Cagalli, Luna, Nicol and Athrun's turns this time. They were all wearing the judo uniform.

Adrew Waltfeld was really excellent in judo. Even Athrun who was good, hasn't defeated the chief yet, whenever they had a match. There were instances though that Athrun nearly defeated the older man.

"Athrun and Cagalli, try to train harder and maybe you'll be able to throw me next time. Nicol and Luna, try to exercise more…So that's all for today. Thank you."

"Thank you Chief." The 4 officers bowed.

Chielf Waltfeld went ahead of them.

"The chief is really merciless. Exercise more?" Luna whined as she and Cagalli were about to leave the training room too.

"Officer Attha!" Athrun Zala's voice stopped them.

Cagalli turned to her enemy. "What do you want Officer Zala?" The mere sight of him annoys her.

Athrun stared hard at her, "Let's have a match."

-shshshsh-

Luna and Nicol were watching in anticipation. They didn't try to stop the 2, since they knew they would just be ignored.

Cagalli tried to grab Athrun's lapel. Athrun grabbed her right sleeve and placed his free arm under Cagalli's right arm. He then threw her over his shoulder.

Cagalli was lying on the floor, shock written on her face. She lost to Athrun! She lost…

Athrun was really happy that he had beaten the blonde this time. But, he still wasn't satisfied, so he knelt and sort of trapped her on the ground.

'What is he going to do?' Nicol and Luna were dumbfounded.

'Is he going to strangle me?' Cagalli thought.

He then placed his arms on the floor to support his weight. Athrun spoke in a low voice so that only Cagalli would hear him. "Other women would die to be in your position…"  
Cagalli realized his implication and her face became a bit red.

"Get away from me." She hissed.

He continued, "Do you want me to kiss you?" He was slowly dipping his head towards her. Their faces were becoming dangerously close.

HEADBUTT!

Cagalli used all her might to make her head collide with Athrun's.

"Damn! I was just joking…I would never actually kiss you." Athrun tried to get away from Cagalli while rubbing his head. He really just wanted to make fun of her.

"Well, it was a bad joke, you jerk!" She tried to get up. Her face was red. It was hard to tell if it's from embarrassment or anger.

Meanwhile, Luna and Nicol felt their jaws dropped to the floor.

-shshshsh-

"It was really a bad joke, Athrun." Nicol was now trying hard to control his laughter. They were in the men's changing room.

"Damn! I thought that she would just scream or stare stupidly, then I'll laugh at her. That woman is unpredictable. She's an Amazon!"

"Really? You didn't expect her to close her eyes so you could kiss her?"

"I didn't." But for a moment, Athrun actually thought that Cagalli was cute. He shook his head to get rid of the thought.

"By the way Athrun, you might want to put some ice on that bump." Nicol pointed at his partner's forehead.

-shshshsh-

"I hate him! I hate him! He's impossible!" Cagalli was very pissed.

"You 2 are really something!" Luna was giggling. "It would really be hilarious if you fell in love with each other." Luna laughed.

"Do you have a death wish? Even if the 2 of us get stranded on an island for the rest of my life, I would NEVER fall in love with him!"

-shshshsh-

AN: Just temporarily getting my mind off the real world again. Please expect slow updates.

Bwahaha. This is 1 of the craziest things I've written. Oh yeah I watched some judo clips for this, bec. of my limited knowledge of martial arts. I'm more of a sleeping person. LOL (7/31/12)


End file.
